Maple World's New Hero(?)
by DjGameK1ng
Summary: A story about the main character DJ from the normal world going into the Maple World. T since this story will have boss fights with violence involved, so... And since I can't pick a third genre, Romance is going to be involved. Not that much, but it definitely will be present. Cover image is DJ... :P
1. Prologue

DJ was sitting in his chair, waiting for the Maplestory servers to come back on. A new character was going to be released, so a huge patch was coming. _"THAT ALSO MEANS 12 HOURS OF FREAKING MAINTENANCE!",_ DJ thought as he was thinking about the new character. The waiting was killing him, mentally mostly. When a new character comes out, of course he wants to play it. The patch came with many changes, including one for his favorite class: the Battle Mage. The revamp was hitting this patch. _"WHY NEXON EUROPE?! WHY ARE WE AT LEAST 6 MONTHS BEHIND ON GMS?!",_ DJ thought.  
He was scrolling through his YouTube feed, which most of the stuff in it was about video games, and suddenly a notification popped up. _"Ah, adware! What the heck?! I haven't even downloaded stuff from shady sites! Let's just click this aw-. Wait, what is this? This isn't adware. This looks like a chatroom.",_ DJ thought as he looked at the notification.

Unknown: Hey, you seem interested in video games.  
DJ: What? How do you know?  
Unknown: Let's just say, I know everything about you… DJ.  
DJ: How do you know my name?  
Unknown: That's not important. What is important is the deal I want to propose to you.  
DJ: Deal? Not interested.  
Unknown: Oh, I know that you'll be interested in what I am going to propose to you.  
DJ: …  
Unknown: No resistance, eh? Heh, so predictable. Curiosity kills the cat. Anyways, I have a very interesting proposition for you. I can transport you to Maple World, so you can leave the life you always had and live the one you've always wanted. You'll be randomly be selected for one of the classes. There is one catch, if you do take this deal, you'll either have to defeat the Black Mage or die trying. If you do defeat the Black Mage, you'll be transported back to this world.  
DJ: And what if I make friends in that world?  
Unknown: There will be many allies you will meet, but only some will also come from this world. Oh, and they will not be able to tell you if they come from this world. You'll most likely not remember this world for as long as you are in the other one. By the way, don't worry about the people of this world who you care about. 1 year in the Maple World is the equivalent of 1 minute in this world. So, unless you either die or take way too long, nobody will notice you were gone.  
DJ: Well, that's convenient. This way I don't have to skip school and explain myself when I've beaten the Black Mage.  
Unknown: IF you defeat the Black Mage, since this will be the equivalent of the Reboot server on GMS.  
DJ: Alright, a bit more challenge. I like it!  
Unknown: ONE MORE THING! Every person from this world will remember something from the explanation, but it could be anything.  
DJ: Heh, that can come in handy.  
Unknown: Hehehe, you don't know how many people will take this opportunity, so what you might get is: "There is a catch" without knowing what the catch is.  
DJ: So it might not be usable information. Keeps it interesting, I guess.  
Unknown: So I only got one more thing to ask: will you go to the Maple World?

DJ read that last sentence and as he was finished, another pop-up came on the screen:

Will you go to the Maple World?

*[Yes] [No]

DJ smirked as he thought: "Well the good option is already highlighted!". He pressed the ENTER key on his keyboard and everything went black.

* * *

Hi guys! As a few may know, I had a previous small fanfic on here also about Maplestory. I deleted it, since I wasn't happy with how it turned out and that I felt the need to change things every so often. I'm giving it another go, but I'm honestly not sure about a lot of things. First off, I don't know what class to make DJ. Battle Mage would be the obvious one, as it is his favorite one, but there are a lot of classes that would fit DJ. I also kind of know how the other people who DJ is going to meet are going to look like and what classes they are, but that still makes it hard to decide for DJ. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'll try to post the first real chapter somewhere this week, but no promises.


	2. Chapter 1

Welp, I'm finally back with another chapter. I hereby promise I won't leave gaps this long between chapters again. I posted the prologue at the beginning of the month. We're now at the beginning of the next one. I will try to be more consistent about releasing chapters. I want to at least push for 3 chapters in a month, but for April and May I doubt that will happen. I'm almost at the finale of high school, just need to get through my exams. Now, now without further delay, let's get to the chapter.

* * *

DJ woke up, not being all too sure if he was awake, since the entire room was pitch black. When DJ was confident that he had his eyes open, he looked around. Next to him, he found an object. DJ carefully tried to feel the object and it appeared to be a club. _"Useful, I guess. Where in the world am I? And how the heck did I get here? Ugh... I can't remember a thing.",_ DJ thought as he walked 'forward' (he wasn't sure what way forward was). DJ eventually saw a glimmer of light, with a lock somehow hanging in front of it with no key in sight. DJ looked everywhere he could see to find a key, with no luck. He started to get frustrated and hit the chains from the lock with his club. The chains started to break. DJ looked surprised while thinking: _"An iron lock is breaking with me hitting it with a wooden club? Flawless logic..."_ DJ did see this as an opportunity though and started to hit the chains a few more times. When he finally broke the chains, he was really proud of himself. But, there was no time to celebrate, there was adventure to go off to! He walked towards the light, unsure what would be on the other side of it, but still going through it.

With a flash, he was suddenly falling! "AAAAHHH!", DJ screamed. He landed roughly, but soft-ish on top of a tree. _"Ouch, that was... unpleasant, to say the least.",_ DJ thought. He looked around to see that he was sitting on a huge maple tree. _"Wow... Cool! Welp, let's head on down.",_ he thought. He climbed down. He wiped off some of the maple leaves that stuck to his hoodie and jeans. He looked around and he saw a girl stare at him. The girl was wearing leaves around he body and on her head. When DJ looked at her, she got startled and ran away. _"Okay... That was odd. Anyway, let's just move ahead.",_ DJ thought as he walked forward. He walked into the portal and saw another girl. She introduced herself as 'Mai' and she wanted to show him the ropes about leveling and skills, if he wanted to. DJ agreed and Mai in all her excitement dragged DJ with her.

DJ was exhausted after the instructions of Mai, but he did learn from it. Levels, exp, inventory, quests, etc. It was a lot to process, but it was getting in his brain. DJ arrived at Amherst, where he sat on a bench to relax for a while. DJ started to recollect on his journey so far : _"Well, that was... crazy. She was way too excited for my liking. I can't complain though, it was nice to have a guide to explain everything to me. Never would've thought that stuff could be so cluttered. But, what was that dark place I was in before? And why do I have these random words in my head: 'defeat', 'Black Mage', 'transported', 'this world' and 'back'? They don't make sense. Ugh... Let's just not worry about it and let's get back to moving along!"_ DJ stood up and went to Lucas, who explained to him that he needed to go to Southperry to get away from this island. He was given a boat ticket and he made haste. Well, he made haste AFTER saying goodbye to Mai, which wasn't to upset by him leaving as more people (called Explorers) come through and leave.

DJ arrived at Southperry. At the docks, he talked to the captain. The captain needed more preparation time to make the ship ready. "U-um... Excuse me...", a girl said. DJ turned around and saw a girl standing there trying to talk to him. "U-um... H-hi... My name is S-Sugar...", she said. "H-hi! I'm DJ and it's nice to meet you.", he said. "I kind of have a problem. See... I-I lost my boat ticket.", she said. "Well, than I'll have a look around to see if I can see it lying somewhere." "R-really? W-well, it's in one of the boxes." "Alright, I'll be right back!", DJ said as he was running off. She whispered to herself: "Why is it so hard to talk to people..." DJ saw the first box right before the harbor. He smashed it in one hit and the ticket came out of it. _"Huh, that was way easier than I thought,"_ DJ thought.

He ran back to Sugar and handed her ticket to her. DJ was then called by the captain. "We're having some problems. There is a giant snail on the ship!", the captain said. "I'll try to take care of it.", DJ said. DJ went into the cabin with the most encouraging words: "I hope you come back!". DJ sighed. He saw the giant snail named Mano. DJ used his club and his skills to defeat it. After a struggle and multiple potions, DJ had finally defeated the snail. He came back to the captain. The ship was ready to set sail and so it did. DJ, exhausted from the battle, sat on the boat. He walked to Sugar, who wanted to talk to him. She explained about the different Explorer classes. Warrior, the most defensive walls. Mages, the most versatile people in sorcery. Archers, the most accurate ranged attackers. Thieves, the most sneaky bandits. Pirate, the most diverse Explorers. "S-so, which one would you like to choose?", Sugar said. DJ was thinking about it, because all of them had their appeal. "Hmm... I think I'm going to go for the Pirate." "Um... I don't think you should do that...", Sugar said while kind of phasing in and out of existence. DJ caught that, but decided to say nothing about it. "Okay, than how about the Warrior?" "Oh, I-I'm sure you'll make the perfect Warrior! I wonder what I'll choose then..." DJ was wondering, since Sugar replied like they were talking about something else.

* * *

Well, there you have it guys. DJ is starting to get more absorbed into Maplestory... kind of literally. DJ is starting to see the few glitches. Something is guiding him into his class choice. Like I said, I wasn't going to put DJ in the Battle Mage class. I'll also reveal this, there will be 4 other characters that we'll be introduced to soon. One of them comes next chapter. Oh, and there will be a level and class indicator and the end of every chapter.

* * *

DJ: Level 10 Beginner

?:

?:

?:

?:


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, okay. I know what I said last chapter (about not wanting to get huge gaps between each chapter), but here's my thing: I was in my exam period. I finally graduated from high school! Now, my vacation has started (for a while), so I'm back. Also, I'm reducing the main characters to 3 instead of 5. Why? Well, 2 of the characters I have planned aren't well developed at all, so they won't be main characters. They will probably appear as minor characters, but just not in the main cast. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

DJ arrived at Lith Harbor. He got off the boat and suddenly got greeted by a voice. The voice introduced himself as "Dances with Balrog", the Warrior job instructor. He told DJ that he could warp him to his place in Perion or could help him find another job. DJ asked if he could help him get another job. Dances with Balrog said okay and asked which job DJ wanted. While DJ said Pirate to Sugar earlier, DJ was now really thinking about it. "Actually, you know what? I do want to be a Warrior!", DJ said. DwB (Dances with Balrog) was surprised and send him towards Perion. DJ got transported and he talked to DwB. DJ got promoted to a Swordsman. He was given Wooden Sword, which was essentially just a big stick. He got sent to Henesys and from there... DJ had no clue what to do.

DJ decided to open his map. He looked around at places nearby and saw places with monsters in it. He saw what monsters were near and what level they are. He went to a map with only Green Mushrooms. He attacked one with his Wooden "Sword" and saw it flinch back. He attacked again and it died. _"Huh, that was easy. This thing actually is a weapon.",_ DJ thought. He remembered that he should probably have some new skills. He looked at his skill window and saw something called Slash Blast. He put one of five skill points in it. He tried it on some Green Mushrooms, as it claimed that it could hit multiple monsters. He used it and a wave of energy came from his weapon. It killed 3 Green Mushrooms in one hit. "HOLY SHI-! What the heck?! That was so cool! What other skills do I have?", DJ said aloud to himself in all the excitement. He looked at his skills and saw one called War Leap. He put the remaining four points he had into this skill. It said it would push him forward in the air. _"What the heck? How can this work?",_ DJ thought. He jumped and then activated the skill. It pushed energy out of him to make him go forward. "Wow!", DJ said. He didn't go very far forward, but it did give him a rush. _"That was awesome!",_ DJ thought.

He went forward, with his new skills towards the temple with Golems. He used Slash Blast on the first one he saw. It staggered a bit, but it didn't stop him. The Golem attacked him and did some serious damage. _"Ouch! Damn, these things hit hard! Okay, time to play more strategicly",_ DJ thought. He used Slash Blast once again and the Golem went down. DJ felt good about himself, but more Golems were approaching. DJ panicked and climbed a rope to a floating platform. He would question the logic of floating platforms, if everything else made sense. He literally had windows popping up in front of his face with his inventory, map, quest list and even an "event" list. He had no idea what the events were for, since there wasn't any going on at the moment. DJ was looking for single targets to kill, since he couldn't take on multiple Golems. He eventually leveled up. He got more skill points and decided to put them into War Leap to make it more potent. He was now level 11. _"I wonder when I'll get access to new skills, if I get any at all. I only have four at the moment"_ , DJ thought as he was taking a break. He decided to train for the rest of the day at these golems.

At the end of the day, DJ was level 15. He had maxed out War Leap and went on to the next skill called Iron Body. It was a temporary boost in his defense. He also found some pieces of equipment he could use, along with a new sword he could use at level 20. The sword was called "Two-Handed Sword". _"Amazing names... Wooden Sword, Two-Handed Sword... Such original names..."_ , DJ thought as he was walking back to Henesys. Before he arrived in Henesys, he saw a girl shooting at some Green Mushrooms with a big cannon. He wanted to walk further, when his eyes and the eyes of the girl met. It was a split second, because they awkwardly turned away afterwards.  
He decided to walk over to her. "H-hey there. My name is... Well, you can just call me DJ", DJ said to the girl. The girl looked kind of flustered. "I-I'm sorry, if you aren't comfortable talking to me, I can just go", he said. He found this awkward himself, but something compelled him to introduce himself to this girl. The girl said: "O-oh, n-no. I-It's not your fault. I-I'm just very insecure around people, if you couldn't tell already. My name is Erin. I-it's a pleasure to meet you, DJ". _"Erin, huh? Cute name. Guess it fits, since she is pretty cute",_ DJ thought. Erin is a brunette with long (a bit under her shoulders), flowy hair, with a small red ribbon the back of it and red eyes. She is a bit shorter than DJ, who was standing at 6"4 and she was standing at 5"8. She was wearing a grey striped hoody, blue jeans and brown shoes. "Wait, I just noticed something about you", he said. "O-oh, w-what is it?", she said nervously. "You have red irises. Are those natural?", DJ asked, since he couldn't recall ever seeing anyone with them. "Y-yes, they are", she said, sounding like she was almost on the brink of tears. "W-well, I hope you don't mind if I say this, but they are amazing.", DJ said while smiling nervously towards her. "R-really? Y-you like them? Don't you think it looks weird?", she asked. "While I've never seen a person with red irises, they do look very pretty. As do you, if I might add", DJ said, fearing what her reaction would be to that last part. She smiled and said: "T-thanks, that's the first time someone has said that to me". _"PHEW! Bullet dodged!",_ DJ thought. That reminded him: "Oh, I forgot to ask, but what class are you?" "O-oh, I'm a Pirate. Well, sort of. I use this Hand Cannon to attack, b-but normal pirates get either Guns or Knuckles", she answered. "Huh... Why do you have the cannon then?", DJ asked. "O-oh, I was on a ship when it got attacked by a Jr. Balrog", she started to answer. _"A Jr. Balrog... Why does that sound so familiar? I'm sure I've heard about it before and I swear I can remember a bit of it. It's brown and has wings. It's pretty tall too. But, I can't exactly place it or nail down what it looks like... Why? How? I've never encountered that thing, but I know about it a lot more than I should probably",_ DJ got lost in thought.  
"H-hello? DJ?", Erin asked. "Huh?", DJ snapped out of it. "And I thought you wanted to know how I got this cannon. G-guess you're not really interested after all", Erin said as she was looking like she was about to walk away. "I'm so so sorry! I just got lost in thought! Please, finish your story! I'll listen very carefully and I'll make it up to you tonight: let me buy you some dinner!", DJ quickly said. "W-what? You barely know me!" "I know, but I feel guilty. It's a one time thing. If you don't ever want to see me after I paid for your dinner, I won't ever bother you ever again. Just let me make up for it" "Y-you really want to do this, huh?", she said. DJ nodded his head. "Y-you know? You really are a strange guy", Erin said. _"Ouch",_ DJ thought. "...But, I-I kinda like that. Sure, I'll take you up on that offer. BUT, only if you listen very carefully to my story", she said in a kind of teasing way. "Of course I will listen", he replied. They walked towards town.

They had dinner and spent the rest of the evening talking to each other, getting to know each other better. They seemed to share some interests and they clicked very well. "H-hey DJ?" "Yeah?" "W-wanna form a p-party with me? We could go questing or training together" "O-oh... Uh, sure", he said. DJ formed the party and invited Erin. She accepted and they went their own ways for the night. DJ stayed at an inn in Henesys and Erin got back to the Nautilus to sleep there. DJ couldn't fall asleep that night. He was thinking about these words he constantly had in his head, why he knew so much about Jr. Balrog without ever seeing it and about his new party member, Erin. He was tossing and turning and eventually he fell asleep.

The next day... DJ woke up, with a throbbing headache. _"Ah, what the heck? My head feels like it has been hit with a truck! Damn, what the hell... Wait... Why do I suddenly have the phrase 'defeat the Black Mage to get back' in my head? And what does it mean? Get back to what? Ugh, let's just get up and breathe in some fresh air",_ DJ thought. He got up and decided to walk around Henesys. It was still early out, but that was okay with DJ since it meant more peace and quiet. He got bored after walking for a bit, so he went to kill some Green Mushrooms, to get some more EXP and Mesos.  
After about half an hour or so of grinding the Green Mushrooms, Erin sent him a message. "Are you awake?", it said. _"Huh, I think she wants to go training. Well, I got a little bit of a head start. Gained one level... Meh, it's something",_ DJ thought. "Yeah, I'm up. I've been up for about an hour, so I decided to start training already. Lvl 16 atm :P", he send back. The only reaction from Erin was ":O OMW". And within the same minute she was there. "D-DJ! How dare you be already grinding?!", she said in an genuinely angry tone. "U-uh, I-I'm sorry? I was already awake for an hour, as I already sent. I woke up with a killer headache, went out for a walk around Henesys and then decided half an hour ago to decide to start training already. I'm sorry I thought since you were a little ahead on me, I would catch up a little", he said. Erin looked worried to him. "You woke up with a bad headache? A-are you okay?", she said. "Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't anything too serious, but I appreciate your concern", he replied. "Y-you absolutely sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure" "W-well, shall we start heading to Golems to start training?" "Sure!"

* * *

Welp, that's the end of chapter 2. Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay between chapters, but I was in my exam period. I'm not making any promises of when the next chapter will come out, since I will be going to my country's equivalent to college in couple weeks. What I will say is that I'm gonna start working on chapter 3 right away! :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

DJ: Level 16 Swordsman

Erin: Level 18 Pirate (Cannon)

?:


End file.
